batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Killing Joke (Gotham Infamity)
This is the first episode of Gotham Infamity. It is about the Joker before his death. Script/Plot It shows Joker getting under arrested by Police. Joker: Come On! You guys need to be more friendly. As Joker you start fighting the police serving as a tutorial. When you beat the guards a guard comes from the behind, and attacks, an attack that you can't counter. The guards bring you into interrogation. Guard: Where's Batman?! Joker: Oh Come on, Who needs Bat-Brain when they need me? Guard: You tell us now or we'll beat you up. # Option 1 Go on then #Option 2 Laugh #Option 3 Bring it on, #Option 4 Ask why? Option 1 Joker:Here is the truth I don't Know! Guard: Fine Let us ask you the next question. Option 2 Joker: (Laughs) Guard: Fine shut up, and lets go on to question 2. Option 3 Joker: Bring it On Chacho! Guard comes up to beat him up but just stands still. Guard: Lets just go to next question. Option 4 Joker: Why do you need to know where Batman Is? Guard:Ugh Never Mind Next Question. Guard: So Do You Love Harley Quinn or are you using her as a puppet? # Say he loves Harley # Say he is using her. Option 1 Joker: Yes, she's alway been a sweet kid. Guard: Good. When Joker makes it out walking he gets ambushed by Deathstroke Option 2 Joker: Yes, I have been using that son of a Bitch for a while now. Joker walk out and gets ambushed by Harley Quinn When Joker wakes up and discovers he's been tied up by Deathstroke. Option 1 Joker: Deathstroke?! We meet again after a month or two. Deathstroke: That's right, Joker, I've ambushed you because I need your help. Penguin and his army are planning for dominating Gotham with a help from Two-Face and Hugo Strange. Option 1 Joker: Strange?! Oh, i haven't seen him since he's trying to escape from us at the Yucca Springs Health Resort. Deathstroke: That's right. If you help us to defeat Penguin, your reward will be great for you. Option 1 Joker: Okay! When the Joker wakes up and discovers he's been tied up to a toilet by Harley Quinn. Option 2 Joker: Harley? Harley Quinn: Hello Puddin! Enjoy your Business?!! Harley beat up the Joker with her baseball bat. Option 2 Joker: Harley. How did you know i've been using you?! Harley Quinn: I have Oracle to hack to Arkham's security camera to see what's going on. Option 2 Joker: What?! Harley Quinn: You've been using me this whole time and our relationship is such a lie! Then Joker meets with Penguin/Deathstroke decides on which choice you picked. Penguin/Deathstroke:If we need to have a successful army you need to win the inmates Loyalty. So you should get at least one inmate on your side. So you do a random Loyalty Mission Loyalty Missions Joker's Arkham Escape The Joker's sitting in his cell and discovers Deadshot had killed the guards. Joker: Hahahaha! Good one! Deadshot: Come on! We must join forces to escape. The Joker and Deadshot begin to fighting the Guards at Arkham to escape, The Inmates cheering them on. Joker: Hahahaha! This is amazing! Too bad Batman can find us! Deadshot: Yes. Joker: I remember something I must stay, but I will call you when I need you. You have Deadshot on your side. Making a Wonderland Joker finds Mad Hatter who wants to strike a deal. Mad Hatter: Joker I want you to mind control 3 People to be on my Wonderland Gang. Joker: OK. Mad Hatter gives him the list. = Category:Gotham Infamity